Curse and Blessing
by bankotsusango
Summary: Gift fic for DarkAngel048 and arashi wolf princess.  Sasami sees into the future that Tenchi/Ryoko get married but Ryoko dies and Tenchi will fall in love with Sasami, but Sasmi doesn't know what to about that information so she goes to talk to Ryoko.


**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot of these fics.**

**AN: Gift fic for DarkAngel048 and arashi wolf princess.**

**BTW: My first Tenchi Muyo fic, be nice. Critisism accepted but don't be mean. There is a fine line between being a critic and just being a plain old meanie! Yes, I said meanie!**

* * *

><p>Having visions is something Sasami had never expected to happen to her. She had had many things in her life that couldn't be explained or was just things she would rather to never recall. But the visions she began having was something she both wanted and then after her latest one, she wanted to have never had.<p>

They started as visions of things she wanted so desperately. Her heart's greatest desires, her love for Tenchi, had always been her visions. At first she had believed them to just be daydreams but then they began to come to her when she was intensly focused on a task. She had not been sure if they were to come true or if it was just her desire to have him love her so much that it was beginning to manifest itself in her mind.

So she did some research. She read books on the subject and even visited a few people that had specialties in the area. Everything pointed to her having premonitions. But then the worst happened. She had a vision that she hated with her very being and yet loved with her whole soul.

The premonition she had seen involved Tenchi, Ryoko, and herself. In it Tenchi falls for and marries Ryoko and she is the bridesmaid. Just seeing him with Ryoko scorched her to the quick and had jealousy rearing its ugly head. But the more that past by her minds-eye made her feel guilty for being jealous.

She watched it pass and saw how much in love Tenchi and Ryoko were. Planning get-aways, possibly having children, decorating their own place, etc. She could see the love emanating from Tenchi for Ryoko and vice versa. The magnatism whistled from the love they had like a tea kettle. It made her feel so ashamed for feeling any negativity towards the two being together.

The scene then changed. It was a funeral. She didn't know for who until she saw a picture sitting up beside the coffin. It was Ryoko! Ryoko had died and it her funeral she was watching. She saw them all gathered around. Tenchi was a wreck and looked to be barely holding it together and was practically being held together by herself. He had turned to her for comfort and she hadn't turned him away.

She watched as the procession continued. She felt so sick to her stomach now. Judging by the looks of Ryoko, she and Tenchi had not been married long. By the way Ryoko looked in the time she was in and then the way she looked in the premonition, she and Tenchi would be getting married very soon. That made her feel sick. She had no right to have felt the anger and jealousy she had but worse was when she noticed that Tenchi had come to her for comfort, she had felt elation. She felt disgusted with herself.

Then the scene changed to herself and Tenchi. It whizzed by and she could see them suddenly doing all kinds of different things. Picnics, swimming, movies, candlelight dinners, and some were not mentionable at this time. She watched and then it skidded to an abrupt halt.

It was her own wedding to Tenchi. She and Tenchi were going to be together after Ryoko died. That made her feel even worse but still happy. After they exchanged their vows, the premonition sped up again and images flashed by. She could see some of them. There was one that she had seen with herself pregnant and Tenchi was behind her, rubbing his hands on her belly. Then another with her and Tenchi with two children; a boy and a girl, the boy looking like him and the girl like her. They were beautiful and happiness brimmed within her as they continued to pass but then they stopped and she was back to herself.

The premonition had ceased and she was left with a guilty happiness. But at the moment the guilt was making her almost sick. She was going to have her ultimate happiness when Ryoko died and left her grieving husband behind for her to comfort. She was both sickened with herself and elated. But there was only one thing for her to do... go and talk with Ryoko and hope she would take it well.

It didn't take her very long to find the wild woman. She was with Tenchi and Sasami decided to wait for Tenchi to leave so they could talk. If Tenchi was present she would never be able to bring herself to reveal what she had seen. She was thankful that it was almost time for him to go with her sister shopping. He had promised to carry the bags for her and he never went back on a promise.

So when her sister came into the room and was telling him was time to go, Sasami couldn't help but let out a relieved breath. As soon as they were gone she came out of her hiding spot and approached Ryoko. The older woman was lounging in a chair, watching the evening set in. She looked so peaceful that Sasami almost lost her nerve.

"Hey, Sasami." Ryoko greeted her with a grin.

Right then her resolve kicked in and gave her a shove.

"Hi." she said in return and sat down beside her.

"So what's up?" Ryoko asked.

"What?" she said.

"I can tell you have something on your mind and that it is bothering you. Otherwise you would have come out here when Tenchi was here instead of hiding around the corner." Ryoko said.

"How did..." she began.

"I know. I saw you and the look on your face. I can see the sadness you're trying to hide in your eyes." she said.

"I had another premonition." Sasami said.

Everyone knew that she had premonitions but not what they were about, well not what all of them were about.

"It was about me wasn't it?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes." Sasami confessed softly.

"It was bad too." Ryoko said.

"How..." Sasami asked.

"You wouldn't have waited to tell me unless it was something bad or terribly embarrassing. But since you have this forlorn expression, it means that it is bad. Really bad. So what is supposed to happen to me?" Ryoko said.

Sasami hesitated several seconds before explaining what she had seen. The whole time she told her, Ryoko didn't say a word or change the expression on her face. When Sasami had finished Ryoko smiled hugely and it confused Sasami.

"Why are you smiling? I just told you that you are going to die." Sasami asked.

"Because you told me. I'm going to marry Tenchi and he loves me. But I am going to die, our love will be cut short but I know that when I leave this world he won't be alone. He will have you to be right by his side and loving him. I will leave this world knowing that he won't be alone and that will give me peace. I can't think of anyone better to be with him than you after I am gone. Take care of him." Ryoko explained and wrapped Sasami in a tight embrace.

Sasami let a few tears fall. She couldn't help but be so relieved at her words. It had been eating her up inside, the guilt had been. But Ryoko just gave her her blessing to be with Tenchi after she departed. She didn't have to worry about losing her friend accept in death and when her time came she would take care of Tenchi for Ryoko. She wouldn't disappoint her.


End file.
